1. Field
The following description relates to a reconfigurable amplifier and an amplification method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An instrumentation amplifier (IA) is used to measure various electrical signals. In a medical field, the IA may be used to measure a biosignal, for example, an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyogram (EMG), a photoplethysmogram (PPG), a body resistance, and a motion signal and amplify the measured biosignal. The IA may include a differential amplifier having a low offset, low noise, a high common mode rejection, a high loop gain, and a high input resistance.